Empire of the Ants
Empire of the Ants is a 1977 science fiction horror film co-scripted and directed by Bert I. Gordon. The movie is based very loosely on the short story Empire of the Ants by H. G. Wells. In Well's story, a Brazilian captain travels into the Amazon to fight ants that have evolved, developed tools and take organized actions against humans. The film involves a group of prospective land buyers led by a land developer who encounter and are pitted against giant, mutated ants as they travel by boat to view the land, which is essentially worthless. Plot The opening narration briefly introduces the viewer to the ant and its behavior. It takes note how ants use pheromones to communicate, and how they cause an obligatory response that must be obeyed. "But we (humans) don't have to worry about it..." As the opening credits roll, barrels of radioactive waste are being dumped off a boat into the ocean. Eventually, one of the barrels washes up on the shore and begins to leak a silvery goo attractive to local ants. Meanwhile, shady land developer Marilyn Fryser (Joan Collins) takes a bunch of new clients to view some 'beach-front property' on a nearby island. In reality, the land is worthless, but the trip is cut short by the group stumbling upon the lair of gigantic ants. The ants destroy their boat and chase the group through the woods. Fleeing for their lives through the wilderness and losing many of their party along the way, the remaining survivors eventually discover the local island town. But their safety is short-lived when they realize that not only are the giant ants feeding on the local sugar factory, but that they are doing so at the invitation of the humans. The queen ant, using pheromones, has the entire town completely under her control. However, the survivors manage to escape and burn the sugar factory, killing the giant ants, and leave the island by a speedboat. 2019-07-29 (99).png|The survivors encounter Phoebe and her husband 2019-07-30 (1).png|The survivors are pulled up by Sheriff Kincade and his men 2019-07-30 (2).png|Sheriff Kincade orders his men to take the survivors to the sugar factory 2019-07-30 (3).png|The sugar factory workers pump sugar for the ants 2019-07-30 (4).png|Sheriff Kincade and his men continue to move the survivors on 2019-07-30 (5).png|The people of the town are brought to the sugar mill for indoctrination 2019-07-30 (6).png 2019-07-30 (7).png|Sheriff Kincade looks on as the ants come to feed on the sugar 2019-07-30 (8).png|The survivors are brought to the indoctrination chamber 2019-07-30 (9).png|The queen ant inside the indoctrination chamber 2019-07-30 (10).png|Sheriff Kincade explains the indoctrination to the survivors 2019-07-30 (11).png|The survivors freak out at the sight of the queen ant 2019-07-30 (12).png|The indoctrination begins with a man entering the chamber 2019-07-30 (14).png|The queen ant breathes pheromones into the chamber 2019-07-30 (15).png|The man inhales the pheromones 2019-07-30 (16).png|The man exits the indoctrination chamber under the queen's control 2019-07-30 (17).png 2019-07-30 (18).png|The mayor of the town goes through indoctrination 2019-07-30 (19).png|The mayor is exposed to the queen's pheromones 2019-07-30 (20).png|The mayor inhales the pheromones 2019-07-30 (21).png|The mayor exits the chamber indoctrinated 2019-07-30 (22).png|Phoebe and her husband get indoctrinated 2019-07-30 (23).png 2019-07-30 (24).png 2019-07-30 (25).png 2019-07-30 (26).png|Phoebe and her husband leave the chamber indoctrinated 2019-07-30 (27).png|A young woman goes in for indoctrination 2019-07-30 (28).png 2019-07-30 (29).png|The survivors are pushed into the line for indoctrination 2019-07-30 (30).png|The young woman leaves the chamber indoctrinated 2019-07-30 (31).png|A young man in the chamber for indoctrination (which we don't see) 2019-07-30 (32).png|The other survivors are captured by the indoctrinated sheriffs 2019-07-30 (33).png|The survivors are brought to the indoctrination chamber 2019-07-30 (34).png|Marilyn is put into the indoctrination chamber 2019-07-30 (35).png|The queen emits her pheromones into the chamber 2019-07-30 (36).png|Marilyn breathes in the pheromones 2019-07-30 (37).png|Marilyn is indoctrinated to do the queen's bidding 2019-07-30 (38).png|"Don't you see we mustn't disobey them... 2019-07-30 (39).png|we must take care of them and we must help them." Category:Western Live Action Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Hypnotized Child Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Mass Hypnosis